The present invention relates to a structural support member for a harness for breathing apparatus, in particular, a structural support member comprising first and second attached parts defining therebetween a housing for retaining a components.
Self-contained breathing apparatus (SOBA) harnesses comprise a structural support member for supporting a cylinder of breathable gas and a pair of shoulder straps and a belt to facilitate the carrying of the structural support member of the back of a user. The structural support member is provided with a valve towards its lower end and a retaining strap at its upper end. In use, a cylinder of breathable gas is attached to the valve and is further secured to the structural support member by means of the retaining strap which is made to pass around an upper portion of the cylinder. A number of flexible hoses extended from the valve to the shoulder straps so that breathing apparatus worn by the user may be conveniently connected thereto.
In addition to a gas-cylinder valve, a number of other components that are operatively associated with the breathing apparatus may be mounted to the structural support member. These may include, for example, a battery, a pressure transducer and a radio telemetry device.
The gas-cylinder reducer valve is usually mounted on a lower front portion of the structural support member and a battery, pressure transducer and radio telemetry device may be mounted on the rear of the structural support member. The mounting is usually accomplished by known fixing mechanisms such as snap-fit, adhesive, screws, nuts and bolts.
The above described methods of mounting are satisfactory but the level of protection offered to the components is somewhat limited. The assembly method can also sometimes be time-consuming.
It is therefore desirable to provide a structural support member to which components can be easily mounted. Further, it is desirable to provide a structural support member which offers protection to the components.